


Prompt Ideas

by A_Sucker_For_True_Love



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sucker_For_True_Love/pseuds/A_Sucker_For_True_Love





	1. ]

Charles success 

Then, they were on the run.


	2. Chapter 2

Lothe ... /p>


End file.
